herofactoryreviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
HF005
HF005 or Ordeal of Fire is the fifth Hero Factory Episode to air and the first in 2011. It airs on April 14th, 2011 on Nicktoons but it aired April 10th on Nickelodeon. Synopsis The episode, or one-shot movie, begins with the battle on Tanker Station 22. An unseen group of enemies attack the innocent workers of this station. Simultaneously, Akiyama Makuro is giving a speech, introducing two new heroes Nex and Evo who proceed to enchant the crowed with their amazing new abilities. Makuro cautiously reminds the reporters that the new 2.0 upgrades are not yet ready for their regular heroes. This speech, nearly word for word, is reminiscent of the written news report on the Hero Factory website front page. Quickly we switch back the battle at the fuel station where Stormer, Furno, Breez, and Surge are desperately defending the workers. When the heroes get corned by the Fire Lord and his minions, Surge bravely uses himself as a scapegoat so that his friends may escape with the civilians. Though Furno found it difficult to leave his friend, immediately Stormer persuaded him to not make Surge's sacrifice in vain. After finding the Firelord too difficult to defeat on their own, the heroes ask Makuro to use the upgrade on them instead. Makuro initially refuses to do so, but changes his mind when he sees that Stormer was willing to rescue his comrade even though he wouldn't have stood a chance against this new enemy. After the three heroes are upgraded they find that their newer, taller bodies are difficult to work with. Stormer still insisted to take out the Fire Lord. Without wasting a single second, the three go back to the station and proceed to fight their enemies. Unfortunately, they continue to have problems controlling their new forms and weaponry which gives them a serious disadvantage in battle. Fire Lord takes on Stormer alone and reveals his origins. Fire Lord and his minions were once simple miners and construction bots on Talos 5. would frown at your behavior right now!]] Each of these workers were given augmented outlets directly in their fingers that can tap into fuel cellsanywhere and suck out the energy. This was done so that the miners didn't have to keep recharging each day, thus increasing labor and workforce. Unfortunately, there was a miscalculation and the energy absorbed was far greater than any of the miners could handle. Fire Lord and his men became addicted to the power; needing to absorb energy to sustain themselves, the group left Talos 5 and proceeded to Tanker Station 22. Firelord's tragic past hits Stormer as he knows that this bot's misfortune was caused by negligence on Hero Factory's part. Eventually, Nex and Evo arrive and save their hero friends from getting destroyed. Despite being rookies the two young bots managed to take on the Fire Lord's troops with ease. Once Fire Lord was the only bot remaining, Surge quickly pops in as a Deus ex Machina and takes out the villain. Surge, apparently, escaped from his cell and throughout the entire episode helped the heroes behind the scenes; of course this is only said from Surge's point of view as none of this was revealed in the episode visually. At the end Surge gets his upgrade and Fire Lord is captured (most likely so that he can be cured). ....Evo...it's almost as if the writers forgot you were supposed to be the focus of this movie!]] Major Events *Fire Lord and his minions apprehended and hopefully HF is finding a cure for them *Fire Lord's past connects with Stormer *Each hero, save for Stringer and Bulk, get a new upgrade *Nex and Evo appear and easily defeat the Firelord's minions Debuts *Nex *Evo *Fire Lord *Jetbug *Nitroblast *Drilldozer Characters * William Furno * Natalie Breez * Mark Surge * Nathan Evo * Julius Nex * Preston Stormer * Fire Lord * Jetbug * Drilldozer * Nitroblast * Akiyama Makuro * Daniella Capricorn Production Errors *In several shots, Evo’s shoulder spike is connected to his torso piece instead of his upper shoulder armor like in the set. *In the battle sequence that took place prior to the heroes being upgraded, several shots of Breez showed her with two pairs of Energized Dual Boomerangs – one pair in her hands, the other attached to her shoulders. *Drilldozer is seen flying in a similar fashion to Jetbug while the villains surround Surge, something that is strange as flight is not one of his known abilities. *Surge does not have his green spike in any of the shots. *At the end of the episode, Fire Lord is brought into the Assembly Tower in Hero Cuff. However, he could not be wearing them as his left hand was detached earlier in the episode. *When Furno and Breez are trying to pull their weapons apart, there is one scene where the weapons are actually disconnected. Trivia ﻿*Near the end of the episode and shortly before Drilldozer's capture, Drilldozer can be seen to be standing still just as Breez stabs him in the back. He makes no movements before his drill is severed off and he falls to the ground. *A confusing part of the episode is when the Fire Lord's hand is severed off at the end of the battle, for none of the previous episodes have shown anything as violent as that. However, despite the loss of his hand, he is later seen in Hero Cuffs. Category:2011 Category:Hero Factory TV Show Category:Episodes Category:Ordeal of Fire